The One and Only
by AuroraHelix
Summary: Two people find themselves participating in a Meltokio ball. Lemon. One shot Sheelos


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the game, Tales of Symphonia.

Read and Review! If you don't like it, don't read it, just don't flame it! If its too bad, I'll take it off, its just a one-shot for fun. KK, enjoy!

The One and Only 

"The missionary of peace, Sheena Fujibayashi," a knight called from beside the throne. A young woman walked down the steps in a revealing maroon dress. Sheena mingled into the crowd, talking to the different gentlemen seeking to court her. Her mission that night was to get a private council with the king but she would have to wait until later that night.

"Hello my missionary of love," she heard a very seductive voice say behind her.

"You are despicable."

"I see how much you've missed me honey."

"Have you seen the king Zelos?" she asked, turning around to finally face the owner of the seductive voice. His long red-hair was tied back to reveal his pale face. On his chest was a diamond-shaped gem, which was covered with a black and white suit.

"No. He won't see a party until much later." Sheena gave him a smug look before deciding to flirt with one of the knights. She couldn't help but give Zelos a snide smile as she did so. He shrugged before leaving to join one of his many "hunnies."

_Idiot Chosen…all he just flirts with everyone and anyone,_ she thought. At the same time, she felt a tug of jealousy as a noble woman kept Zelos' company. But before she could say anything, a young page called her to the dining hall where the king had assembled a council for her. _The idiot lied to me._

"Welcome Sheena," the King said as she walked into the room with open arms. He was unusually cheerful today.

"Thank you. Hello everyone. I have just returned from Iselia. Lloyd and his companions have agreed to a few of your requirements…"

"And what were those again?" Zelos asked from the doorway. He swaggered down to a chair where he rudely relaxed himself.

"Chosen one," she replied, "I'm sure you will be able read this in the parchment on the table." He shrugged again and feigned interest. "They however, would prefer that they are allowed self-rule."

The king didn't reply for a while before saying, "I'll have to reconsider my intensions and run this over with my council tomorrow. Would it be all right if you remained in Meltokio for a few more days? I am incredibly sorry to burden you."

"That would be fine. Where would it be convenient for me to remain?"

"I'd be willing to take her in for the remainder of her stay in Meltokio." Zelos inquired sweetly. The King looked at him then Sheena and nodded with a snide smile. The ninja internally cursed Zelos and then attempted to utter a justification for Zelos' action but anger prevented her from thinking.

Zelos walked up to her chair and offered his arm. She obliged for proper decorum was required in front of the king. They left the dining hall and entered the throne room where they commenced to dance.

"You're pretty light on your feet today Zelos, pulling off this scheme."

"I thought so too." Sheena made sure to step on his feet with her heels before dancing two more waltzes with him.

After a six more dances with random partners, Zelos escorted her out of the castle. They walked down the steps in silence before wandering to the left towards his mansion. Sheena walked closer to Zelos in the crisp summer night, letting a brief moment of feeling reach her brain before crushing it and stepping away.

"Really, I promise I won't bite," he said.

"You don't deserve it, I'm still incredible mad at you."

"Sheena, you are only like this because you haven't gotten the opportunity to experience me."

"Just stop." They had reached his mansion and Sheena walked in, already aware of where she would be staying for they had been there twice before. Zelos winced behind her before plopping on the sofa where he began creating small little fireballs.

Sheena took a quick shower before slipping into a comfortable yukata of the finest fabric and joining her companion in the main hall. Zelos sat peacefully in nothing more than a pair of white pants, playing with a few small fireballs in his hand. Internally, the ninja gasped at the perfectly sculpted abdomen.

"Hello," he asserted with a normal voice.

"Hello. So what would you be doing on a night like tonight?...on second thoughts, don't answer that questions."

"All right, though I would have been perfectly happy showing you. You don't understand what a sacrifice it is having you stay."

"Then why on earth did you volunteer."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You did? About what?"

"Oh don't act so surprised. I do have a sensitive side. Sit down." Sheena took a seat next to him on the couch. Zelos didn't move toward her and extinguished the three flames with an elaborate display of magic.

"How's my little angels doing in Iselia?" he asked.

"Just fine…"

"How are you? Getting lots of offers for marriage? Is the chief alright?"

"Yes, he's become much more active now."

"And how are you?"

"To be honest, I could be a lot better."

"You are looking really fine with you're black hair framing that beautiful face of yours," he mentioned.

"ZELOS! You asked how I was and you always have to try and seduce me. Have you ever taken any girl seriously?"

"Yes. But only one."

"And what was she like? Someone more conceited and respected than you?"

"Actually, she isn't. She's extremely compassionate and emotional. Respected and beautiful." Sheena's curiosity was peaked.

"So what does she look like?"

"I think we've discussed this enough," he mumbled beneath his breath. She saw his chest heave a little before he rested his head on the armchair.

"All right," she muttered. She tried to busy herself, unaccustomed to the silence when in Zelos' company. Eventually, she heard him snore. She was unsure of how to move him since his butler had already been asleep when they had come home. Sheena sat up and reached down to pick up the ex-Chosen. He was an absolute deadweight in her arms as she carried him up to his room.

"Sheena, hunny, that was so kind of you," he finally said when she had put him in the bed. The ninja turned around with disgust covering her face.

"ZELOS THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! I'm going to KILL YOU!" she said, jumping onto the bed. The swordsman jumped off and started sprinting but wasn't fast enough to escape someone skilled in speed. He was tackled to the floor where she sat on his backside. Quickly, she flipped him over so she sat on top his stomach. Her fists found her way at his hands, which tried to fend him off. At this time she realized his gloves had come off and his headband no longer held his long red hair back. He was completely open except for his white pants. Sheena stopped for a second, recalling what he had said earlier.

"Wait, am I the only person you truly cared about?" He blushed before gently pushing back her black hair to get a full view of her red eyes. Leaning up, he kissed her. Sheena never felt any feeling like this before. For nearly two years she had stored these feelings and they were released with the ferocity of a beast. She stood up and waited for the man to follow. Zelos stepped up closer to her. For a second, Sheena hesitated and her breath skipped a beat. He moved slowly to grab the small of her back and pressed her closer to her. His other hand moved up to her neck and pulled her head to his lips where she gently pressed against his. Her entire body shivered slightly and she felt her cheeks warming. Her hands welcomed his presence as she moved them through his red hair.

Sheena pulled back to breathe before initiating the kiss and opening her mouth slightly so Zelos could come inside her moist mouth. Sheena felt his groin press harder against her skin and her body being pushed back until she was next to the wall. Zelos' was hard against her. With his tongue busy, he moved his hands down to her abdomen where he started to press gently as his groin pushed harder. Sheena felt her lower body tighten and her breath become light and raspy. He broke the kiss.

"Sheena…" he asked. She replied by pushing him away but grabbing the edge of his pants so they fell.

"Can I help you?" Sheena whispered in his ear as she gently used her hands to coax a response from the redhead beneath him. He did not respond with words but instead undid her yukata slowly, his fingers trailing the skin that was being gradually revealed. Sheena shivered as a response. Zelos brushed lightly against her erect nipples, stopping briefly to examine a gold pendent, before trailing down to her hips where be pulled her upward so his mouth could gently massage her luscious breast. She let out a slight moan. She felt herself losing control as Zelos gently pushing her over, never breaking from her breast.

"How can I help you now?" he whispered. Sheena smiled at him, moving her arms above her head and lifting her chest. She felt the response around her thigh. Zelos stood on all fours looking down on her. Instead, Sheena pulled him close and trailed her fingertips along his chest down to his belly button where she pulled away the last piece of clothing separating them. He buried his head in between her breasts as he used his arms to pull himself into her. She leaned her head back and gripped the sheets as he cut in, causing her a slight pain. Sheena pushed him out, denying his desires. Zelos looked up at her from her breasts, understanding her body wasn't ready. He took the next step to please her, teasing her lips gently then pulling away to trail down towards her breasts and then nipping and massaging as he filled her with his tongue. Sheena relished in the teasing before she turned the tide, pushing him over so she could regain the top position.

"I'm going to make you pay for that."

"I can resist anything my goddess."

Sheena positioned herself above his organ, "Even this?" She tickled the tip with her lips until Zelos let out a bullfrog moan. At that point, she ventured back up to his body, leaving light kisses until she reached his mouth where she touched briefly in order to distract his attention as she fingered his groin.

Finished, she explored his neck before finally whispering, "Can you still resist?"

Zelos, under the pretense of being frustrated, scowled before catching her off guard and forcing her back under him. "No hunny, but I'll make you want it more than I do right now." He shoved his organ against her thigh right beneath her and used his fingers to excite her. Sheena gasped at the pleasurable shock. She felt herself coming around quickly, her desire welling up inside her, her muscles contracting. Zelos, knowing she was about to reach her peak, pulled his fingers out. Sheena let out a whimper as her lover filled her, fitting in her perfectly.

"Do you want it now baby?"

"Yes." Sheena whispered as she pulled him in. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him tighter and higher within her. Zelos fulfilled her wish before pulling out, causing her to grasp once more, and then pushing in. He repeated this, moving faster and faster each time. Sheena let out a whine and then a loud scream as she held onto the redhead's back. His locks covered her face and mingled with her own as he reached his own climax where his body shivered above her with a loud groan. They were lost together before Zelos for the last time, pulled away. He laid his head within her breasts and his weight gave her solace in her actions. She ran her hands through his hair while his lips tickled her gently. His hands moving along her body until his right moved up to her breasts where he found the gold pendent from before. Looking up from her cleavage, he smiled.

"Would you ever remove this?" Sheena smiled back at him before taking the top position again, and moving down his body with her lips. Before she touched his organ, she answered, "Maybe." Then, she gently allowed welcomed him into her mouth as her hands gripped his thighs. The rest of the night was nearly silent except for their love.

Sheena got up with a start as she snuck back into her room and donned her typical ninja suit. The trip to the castle was filled with more hope than usual as she walked down the steps of Mizuho. She heard footsteps behind her as two hands wrapped themselves around her.

"Can I ask you, my missionary, where did you get that pendant? And why?"

"Zelos," she replied, "I will wear this until I'm ready. It gives me the freedom that any man can experience."

"All right. Can I ask you another question?"

"I'll consider it. Go ahead."

"Will you marry me?" he asked with only a gold ring inscribed with the words, _The One and Only_.

------------------------------------------------The End-------------------------------------------------


End file.
